365(2) Days
by hathr
Summary: Sejak hari itu mereka memutuskan untuk mengucap 'selamat malam' dan 'selamat pagi' bersama. [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Polar Bear

* * *

Sasuke masih belum terbiasa.

Saat terbangun dari tidurnya di malam hari, kembali ke kamar dari toilet, atau membuka mata di pagi hari. Dia belum terbiasa melihat sosok lain yang dilihatnya pertama kali, menempati sisi kiri kasur dekat tembok.

Besar, putih, dengan napas berat seperti bunyi geram seekor beruang ketika tidur.

 _'Huh ..., beruang kutub?'_ gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Tangan kanannya mengucak mata yang belum fokus, tetapi saat permukaan dingin logam yang melingkar di jari manis menyentuh kulit wajahnya, Sasuke diam.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, dia memutuskan untuk memunggungi 'si beruang kutub' yang kini semakin merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Naruto."

"Mm?"

"Di mana selimut oranye milikmu?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Apa kau mencucinya?"

"Mm ... ada di mesin cuci."

"Cepat cuci, lagi pula selimut putih yang kau gunakan itu milikku."

"Mm."

"Dobe, kau mendengar perkataanku tidak?"

"Ssshh, ini masih pukul 3 pagi Sasuke."

"Aku tidak ma—"

Kalimat Sasuke terputus, saat wajahnya ditarik paksa mendekat untuk sebuah kecupan singkat tepat di bibir.

"Aku janji akan mencucinya besok, sekarang bisa kita kembali tidur?" Naruto mendekap tubuh Sasuke erat, mengusap punggungnya perlahan, lalu berbisik dengan senyum tipis di bibir. "Meskipun setelah menikah kau jadi sedikit pelit, aku tetap sangat mencintaimu Sasuke."

Berharap mendapat perlakuan, dan pernyataan cinta yang sama dari Sasuke. Pada pukul 3 pagi hari itu Naruto harus menerima kenyataan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya di sofa ruang tamu.

.

 _Continued_

* * *

A/N : Judul fanfiksi ini sebenarnya **365/2** **Days** , tapi karena kolom judul ffn sendiri ga bisa baca tanda slash (/) terpaksa untuk kolom diganti ke **365 (2) Days**. Ini sejenis kompilasi short fiction dari Naruto dan Sasuke yang dibuat pake setting daily life mereka setelah menikah, lebih tepatnya di tahun pertama.


	2. Chapter 2

After Party

* * *

Naruto berdiri depan lemari pendingin dengan sekaleng soda, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di kursi meja makan dengan segelas air mineral. Wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah, dan bau alkohol yang menyengat bisa tercium dari mulut mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto melangkah mendekat. Memposisikan tubuhnya sedikit bersandar pada meja, dia lalu menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan kaleng soda.

"Ck, jangan mengganggu! Pergi sana." Tepis kasar disusul protes, Sasuke tidak lagi peduli dengan pakaiannya yang kotor, atau di mana tempat seharusnya dia tidur, karena saat ini menjadikan salah satu lengannya sebagai bantal atas meja dirasa sangat benar.

Naruto di samping hanya bisa diam memerhatikan. Kaleng soda dalam genggaman tangan diletakkan ke atas meja, lalu senyum tipis menghiasi bibir saat jemarinya memainkan ujung rambut Sasuke yang kini mulai mendengkur halus.

"Teme," panggilan pelan pertama terucap dari bibirnya yang terasa sedikit kering. Dia menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat, menempatkan seluruh beban tubuh Sasuke padanya sebelum dipeluk erat.

"Uchiha," panggilan kedua yang terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya masih belum direspon. Dia mengalungkan lengan Sasuke di sekitar pundak, sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan, dan menaiki tangga perlahan untuk kembali ke kamar mereka yang berada di lantai dua.

"Sasuke," panggilan ketiga, bisik tepat di telinga. Jemarinya membuka perlahan beberapa kancing teratas kemeja si Uchiha yang tidak lagi berdaya di atas kasur, bahkan sesekali juga bibir Naruto berani mengecup dahi, pipi, bibir, bahkan leher tanpa diberi izin.

"Mau kubuatkan minuman hangat?" Selimut tebal ditarik untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka, dari kepala hingga kaki. Seakan tidak ingin memberi sedikit celah bagi angin untuk masuk, bahkan menyentuh kulit mereka.

Kelopak mata Sasuke yang semula terpejam, terbuka perlahan. Menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu pada Naruto yang kini berada tepat di atasnya. "Apa hanya minuman saja yang hangat? Kau pasti bercanda."

Si pirang tersenyum tipis, mendengar respon yang diberikan. "Tentu ada yang lain."

"Hn?" tegas Sasuke.

"Mau kuperlihatkan bagaimana caranya?"

Sasuke tidak perlu menjawab dengan verbal. Naruto pasti sudah tahu apa yang dia inginkan, hanya dengan pelukan erat, dan gigitan pelan di leher.

.

 _Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Chocolate-Covered Cherry

* * *

Hal yang dilihat Sasuke pertama kali saat memasuki rumahnya malam itu adalah; Sakura yang tertawa, dan Naruto yang tersenyum. Mereka berdua duduk berdekatan di atas sofa kesukaannya.

"Hai, Sasuke!"

Sapaan ramah Sakura tidak membuatnya tersenyum. Hanya melirik sambil bergumam menurutnya sudah cukup sebelum kakinya lanjut melangkah menuju anak tangga. Dia bahkan tidak peduli untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi, juga ekspresi Naruto setelahnya.

Knop pintu diputar searah jarum jam, dorongan kuat juga cepat menerobos masuk karena dia tidak lagi ingin mendengar suara Sakura di telinga.

Sasuke tahu dia cemburu. Tiap kali wanita itu datang berkunjung, berbicara, atau mendekati Naruto, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengungkapnya secara langsung karena tidak ingin dicap 'orang yang cemburu hanya karena sahabat pasangannya'.

Dia juga tahu Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya. Dia percaya pada si pirang, hanya saja—

"Sasuke?"

Panggilan dari balik pintu membuat Sasuke berhenti dari kegiatannya melepas dasi yang dikenakan. Matanya melirik saat Naruto mendorong pintu dengan bahu karena kedua tangannya terlihat membawa kotak besar berwarna hitam dengan pita merah.

"Apa itu? Kau membiarkan Sakura sendiri di bawah?" Sasuke tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya. Semakin dekat Naruto melangkah semakin kuat rasa ketertarikannya pada benda yang dibawa si pirang.

"Cokelat," sahut Naruto tersenyum lebar, membuka pita beserta tutup kotak tepat di hadapan Sasuke memperlihatkan. "Tidak, Sakura baru saja pulang, dan dia bilang ini oleh-oleh dari liburannya kemarin. Kau mau coba?"

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke cepat. Memalingkan wajah, meskipun pada detik selanjutnya kembali menoleh—karena merasa tidak tenang—untuk memastikan apa yang akan dilakukan si pirang.

"Kalau begitu aku saja." Naruto tersenyum lebar, kurang dari 2 senti cokelat yang diambilnya hampir masuk mulut, tiba-tiba saja dihentikan oleh tangan Sasuke yang berhenti tepat di depan bibirnya.

"Tunggu dulu."

"Huh?" gumam Naruto tidak paham.

"Apa kau pernah dengar tentang virus pada cokelat yang sedang menyerang beberapa Negara pada benua Eropa?" Sasuke bohong. Namun dia terpaksa melakukannya. Mata Naruto ditatap lekat, dengan menaikkan sebelah alis dia mulai menjelaskan kebohongannya yang sudah jelas tidak valid.

"K-kau serius? Apa b-benar seperti itu?" Naruto meletakkan perlahan cokelat pada jemarinya ke dalam kotak.

"Apa aku harus membiarkanmu mencobanya terlebih dulu? Mungkin saja setelah kau merasakan bagaimana ganasnya virus pada tubuhmu kau akan mengerti." Semakin bingung wajah Naruto terlihat, semakin senang Sasuke merasa. "Berikan padaku."

Tanpa ada penolakan, Naruto menyerahkan kotak beserta isinya pada Sasuke, sebelum pergi cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya berulang kali.

Senyum puas di bibir Sasuke kentara jelas saat menatap kotak hitam pada kedua tangan. Cepat-cepat kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga, menuju sudut halaman depan rumah mereka di mana ada tempat sampah di sana.

 _"Adiós,"_ ucapnya sambil mengunyah salah satu cokelat, yang ternyata memiliki buah cherry di dalamnya.

.

 _Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Pasta

* * *

Dari balik dinding dapur Naruto bisa mendengar suara langkah Sasuke kian mendekat. Sadar pria itu pasti datang menghampiri, bibir membentuk senyum lebar hingga barisan giginya yang rapi terlihat sambil menatap hasil karya teror dalam panci yang didominasi warna merah pekat.

"Dobe?"

"Aku membuat pasta, mau coba?" Meskipun belum dapat persetujuan, tangannya cekatan mempersiapkan satu porsi dengan extra saus kemerahan yang menutupi seluruh permukaan mangkuk.

Anehnya Sasuke justru mengangguk, bukan menolak karena harusnya terintimidasi melihat, juga mencium aroma masam luar biasa menyengat dari suguhan yang diberikan padanya seperti orang lain kebanyakan.

Dia duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan—menunggu diberikan mangkuk berisi pasta yang seharusnya memiliki rasa tidak enak karena tampilannya yang mengerikan—dengan ekspresi datar di wajah.

 _"Bon appétit."_

Suap demi suap masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke tanpa hambatan. Jika orang lain sudah muntah, dia justru terlihat sangat menikmati tiap detiknya. Bahkan tidak hampir 5 menit, mangkuk yang mulanya penuh, sudah bersih terisa.

"Kau menyukainya?" Naruto tersenyum puas dari sisi samping. Sebenarnya sudah tahu jawaban apa yang diberikan si Uchiha, tetapi dia ingin mendengar lagi kalimat yang nantinya terucap dari bibir pucat itu.

"Aku suka," sahut Sasuke datar, dan Naruto harus susah payah menahan euforia dalam hatinya.

"Mau kubuatkan lagi untuk makan malam?"

"Hn."

"Ada _request_ spesial?" tanya si pirang.

Sasuke yang hampir meninggalkan ruang makan berhenti sejenak. Dia menoleh ke arah lemari pendingin lalu diam terlihat berpikir.

"Keju, atau mungkin daging cincang tambahan?" usul Naruto, tetapi Sasuke hanya menggeleng mendengarnya.

"Saus sebelumnya hampir sempurna, jadi tambah tomat lagi untuk sausnya," sahut Sasuke, melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin menyangkal, tetapi dia memilih untuk bungkam sambil menghela napas. _'Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama setiap kali kubuatkan pasta. Tambahkan tomatnya lebih banyak, huh? Apa kau tahu sudah berapa banyak tomat yang kugunakan hanya untuk membuat saus ini?'_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Maniak tomat."

.

 _Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Whipped Cream

* * *

Berdiri di ambang pintu dengan handuk mengalung pada leher, Sasuke tahu jelas dia tidak menyukai pemandangan di hadapannya pada pukul 9 malam itu; si pirang tertidur lelap. Posisi memunggungi, memeluk guling erat hingga menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna.

"Lagi?" ujarnya tidak percaya.

Dengkur halus berirama membuat alisnya berkedut menahan kesal. Ini sudah kali ketiga janjinya tidak ditepati, dan Sasuke tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja.

"Hn."

Handuk pada leher ditarik sebelum dibuang ke sembarang arah. Kakinya melangkah dengan hentak, menghampiri sosok yang bahkan tidak menyadari keselamatannya masih dipertanyakan.

"Naruto," panggilnya.

Dengkuran halus yang didengar telinga, tentu tidak bisa dihitung sebagai sahutan.

"Naruto," panggilnya lagi.

Kali ini volume suaranya mulai meninggi. Namun Sasuke tahu hasilnya sama saat si pirang menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi.

"Naruto!"

Saat bentakan tidak juga digubris, sudut bibir pucat yang semula datar, sukses membentuk seringai paling mengerikan pada detik ke tiga.

"Si bodoh ini memang cari mati rupanya."

Laci kecil di bawah kasurnya di tarik. Mata tertuju pada satu titik; kaleng warna putih dengan tutup transparan yang memang sengaja disimpan di sana.

Krim kocok.

Kalengnya tidak lagi berat seperti semula, isinya tidak lagi penuh, dan tutupnya mulai longgar karena sering digunakan.

"Aku akan bermain denganmu sepulang kantor, Sasuke?" bibirnya sinis mengucap ulang kalimat yang si pirang janjikan padanya, "jadi, jangan tidur lebih cepat dariku, huh?"

Selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto ditarik paksa keluar dari atas kasur, mengekspos dengan sengaja tubuh kekar yang dibalut piyama hitam bergaris oranye ke hadapan matanya.

"Kau selalu mendapat apa yang kau inginkan. Aku memberikan apa yang kau suka tanpa harus meminta," bisiknya merangkak ke atas tubuh si pirang. Mata menatap lapar, saat kedua kaki menghimpit lengan Naruto ke bawah untuk tidak bergerak. "Lalu bagaimana dengan giliranku?"

Sulit bernapas karena tekanan di atas tubuh membuat Naruto membuka mata terpaksa, tetapi sosok yang dilihatnya pertama kali dalam ruang tanpa cahaya itu memiliki seringai lapar yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Kau tahu apa yang salah 'kan, Dobe?" tanya si Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Jangan membuat janji jika kau tidak bisa menepatinya, dan membuatku berharap."

Gesekan pelan pada bagian bawah tubuh juga Sasuke yang duduk di atas pinggulnya. Naruto tahu, itu adalah pertanda dari hukumannya malam ini.

.

 _Continued_


	6. Chapter 6

Habit

* * *

Naruto punya kebiasaan mengkonsumsi ramen instan jika terbangun di malam hari.

Diam-diam pergi ke dapur menyiapkan; dua cangkir kopi, juga tomat segar dipotong dadu ke dalam mangkuk selagi menunggu ramen miliknya masak.

Tidak.

Naruto tidak minum kopi sebanyak dua cangkir, atau memakan tomat sebagai kudapan. Itu milik Sasuke yang—anehnya—selalu ikut terbangun pada menit kelima setelah si pirang pergi meninggalkan kasur.

Sama seperti malam ini, dan malam-malam yang lalu.

Sasuke pergi ke dapur dengan ekspresi tidak senang. Duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, membiarkan bibirnya memprotes panjang lebar karena merasa tidurnya terganggu, sebelum melahap habis tomat menggunakan garpu, ditemani si pirang yang membalas protesnya dengan cerita konyol, tertawa keras, atau membahas hal-hal tidak penting selama beberapa menit.

Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dengan bergandengan tangan.

.

 _Continued_


	7. Chapter 7

Photo

* * *

"Sasuke, aku pulang."

Dipanggil namanya sekali, si Uchiha belum menoleh ataupun berniat untuk menyambut si pirang yang baru saja kembali ke rumah dari kantor malam itu. Posisi tubuhnya masih nyaman bersandar di atas sofa, kedua mata terkunci pada sebuah novel sci-fi favorit, dan dinginnya suhu ruangan membuatnya malas bergerak. Namun saat Naruto meletakkan sebuah persegi berukuran cukup besar yang dilapis sampul warna cokelat persis di hadapannya secara tidak sadar perhatiannya mulai terbagi.

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke.

"Apanya yang 'hn' kau sama sekali tidak ingat ini apa?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sambil melepas jas serta dasi dari tubuhnya, dia menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawaban jujur dari mulutnya meluncur tanpa hambatan. Sasuke sudah memerhatikan dengan seksama, tetapi tidak juga punya ide benda apa yang sebenarnya dibawa si pirang.

"Ini foto pernikahan kita." Sedikit kecewa karena si Uchiha melupakan hal yang menurutnya sangat penting. Namun tidak ada nada marah terdengar saat mengucap kalimat.

"Oh," sahut Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, "kukira mereka akan mengirimnya 3 hari lagi karena proses pembuatan bingkainya yang rumit."

Si pirang menggeleng singkat, dia duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke sambil melepas kedua kancing teratas kemejanya. "Aku sengaja meminta mereka untuk menyelesaikannya lebih cepat, karena aku tidak sabar ingin memasang foto ini di dinding dan memperlihatkannya pada semua tamu yang akan datang ke sini."

Saat Naruto tertawa senang, Sasuke hanya bisa diam memalingkan wajah. Jujur saja sebenarnya dia malu melihat antusias yang diberikan pasangannya pada sebuah foto berbingkai.

"Apa kau mau melihatnya?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke mengiyakan.

Tangan kekar Naruto menahan sisi kanan bingkai dengan hati-hati, lalu jemarinya dengan mantap merobek sampul cokelat yang sejak tadi menutupi kejutan di dalamnya; foto mereka dalam balutan jas hitam tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera.

"Whoa hahahahahaha!" Nada takjub dari kalimat yang diucap si pirang terdengar jelas, "aku tidak menyangka hasilnya sebagus ini." Kedua mata ber-iris biru terlalu sibuk memerhatikan foto, hingga dia tidak sadar seperti apa lirikan diam-diam yang diberikan Sasuke padanya sejak tadi.

"Sasuke, lihat bukankah hasilnya sa—"

Saat Naruto menoleh, kecupan tepat di bibir yang diberikan si Uchiha membuatnya bisu tiba-tiba.

"Hn." Sasuke menatapnya, dan tersenyum tipis, "kau memang terlihat sangat tampan di sana."

Tidak sempat diberikan waktu untuk merespon, karena Sasuke segera pergi ke dapur dengan alasan ingin membuat kopi. Dari arah sofa Naruto hanya bisa menatap punggung si Uchiha sambil tertawa pelan.

"Pujian maut," gumamnya menyentuh bibir yang baru saja dikecup.

.

 _Continued_


	8. Chapter 8

Bubble Bath

* * *

Botol merah dengan label 'extra bubble' dalam font besar di depan itu bukan miliknya. Sasuke tidak pernah ingat pernah membeli, juga menempatkan botol itu pada salah satu rak di kamar mandi.

 _"Lalu, ini punya siapa?"_ mengucap dalam hati, tangannya menggapai botol tersebut.

Dilihat sekilas tidak ada yang berbeda; desain botol dari kaca pada umumnya, aroma floral sintesis yang menyengat, dan tekstur berupa gel transparan. Sasuke memutar botol, tiba-tiba matanya terfokus pada satu kalimat _'Spice Up Your Sex Life In One Drop'._

Pada detik kesepuluh setelahnya, Sasuke kembali meletakkan botol ke dalam rak. Kaki melangkah keluar kamar mandi, wajah menunjukkan tanpa ekspresi.

 _"Spice up your sex life,"_ dalam hati mengulang kalimat sama seperti kaset rusak. Malam itu si Uchiha kembali ke kamar tidurnya seperti biasa. Naik ke atas kasur, merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di samping si pirang yang hampir terlelap.

"Hm? Sasuke?"

Tentu saja tidak menoleh saat dipanggil, Sasuke sibuk memikirkan maksud kalimat 'Spice Up Your Sex Life' di kepalanya.

Kelopak mata dipaksa terbuka meskipun berat. Si pirang mengubah posisinya; menghadap Sasuke, memeluk pinggang pria itu, lalu menempatkan wajahnya di atas bahu berkulit pucat. "Belum tidur?" bertanya setengah berbisik.

Tidak dijawab.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menguap. Tahu Sasuke belum tidur, dia menyamankan kepalanya semakin dekat dengan pria itu. Dia tahu ada hal yang membuat Sasuke terganggu. "Apa ada yang salah?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menoleh. Tanpa berbicara keduanya saling menatap cukup lama.

"Hm?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak puas?" mengucap Sasuke sangat pelan. Bahkan dia bisa lihat ekspresi binggung pada wajah si pirang.

"Maksudmu?" tegas Naruto.

"Apa aku membuatmu bosan?" Kali ini suara Sasuke mulai meninggi. "Karena itu kau mau mencoba beberapa hal baru? Kau butuh barang seperti itu karena aku tidak sesuai ekpektasimu lagi? Spice up your sex life, huh? Aku tidak menyangka kau ini tipe yang seperti itu."

Bukannya marah atau berusaha menjelaskan, Naruto lebih memilih untuk tertawa. Tertawa sangat keras. Bahkan membuat Sasuke bingung menatapnya.

"Kenapa ..., hahaha ... kau sinis, hahahaha ..., seperti itu Sasuke?" Naruto tertawa sangat hebat hingga dia merasa dadanya sesak. "Kau marah karena itu? Yang benar saja Sasuke."

"Diam!" bentak Sasuke. Kesal bercampur malu, semakin lama mendengar tawa si pirang, semakin tersadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya memang bodoh—marah hanya karena tulisan bersifat manipulatif pada botol.

Deru napasnya diatur, Naruto menahan tawanya meledak untuk kesekian kali. "Sasuke," panggilnya, "yang kau pikirkan itu semuanya tidak ada yang benar. Aku bosan padamu? Ayolah ..., ku sengaja membeli bubble bath itu karena besok _weekend_ , apa salahnya menghabiskan waktu denganmu di dalam bathtub seharian melakukan hal _ini_ dan _itu_?"

Sasuke benar-benar menyesal telah membuat image dirinya hancur. Melihat si pirang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya, harusnya dia tahu Naruto itu—terkadang—mesum.

.

 _Continued_


	9. Chapter 9

Apricot

* * *

Lemari pendingin dibuka, lagi-lagi mata Naruto disambut warna oranye yang sama. Awalnya mengira itu buah kesukaannya, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian senyum sumringah pada bibirnya memudar.

 _"Aprikot lagi?"_ batinnya kecewa. Malam ini, hela napas berat terdengar lagi mengiringi tertutupnya pintu lemari pending. Dia melangkah pelan ke arah meja makan, mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana, bersandar pada punggung kursi.

"Hm," gumamnya sambil mengernyit. Sadar dia telah berada di situasi yang sama lebih dari sekali, tetapi masih tidak paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu persediaan jeruk miliknya dikulkas tiba-tiba saja menghilang, digantikan dengan buah yang memiliki sama bentuk, sama warna, tetapi berbeda rasa. Dia tahu itu ulah Sasuke. Namun sama sekali belum pernah bertanya langsung pada sang tersangka, _'apa maksudnya?'_ _'Terlalu takut memprotes'_ , bukan pilihan kata yang tepat untuk menjabarkan kondisi Naruto saat ini. Jujur saja diawal dia tidak begitu peduli, Sasuke tentu boleh mengganti persediaan buah miliknya dengan apa pun yang pria itu suka. Terlebih rasa aprikot memang tidak buruk bagi Naruto. Hanya saja dia berbohong jika indra pengecapnya tidak merindukan rasa khas dari buah yang biasanya selalu dimakan habis setiap harinya. Kemasaman yang pas, juga rasa manis yang segar—yaitu jeruk.

 _Ah... ._

Membayangkanya saja sudah membuat Naruto menelan ludah.

 _"Setidaknya Sasuke harus tahu!"_ batinnya menyimpulkan keputusan yang bulat. Dari atas kursi dia bangun dan melangkah menghampiri si Uchiha di lantai atas—kamar mereka. Langkah bersemangat, juga ekspresi yakin pada wajah diperlihatkan. Bahkan saat jemarinya meraih kenop pintu kamar dia tidak ragu memutarnya begitu kuat.

"Sasuke!"

Yang dipanggil hanya menatap malas. Dari atas kasur, posisinya masih sama; memangku laptop di atas paha, tangan kanan menggenggam gelas berisikan kopi, dan tangan kiri mengenggam buku berisikan catatan miliknya.

"Aprikot di le—"

"Oh?" potong Sasuke, "pastikan kau terus memakannya sampai habis, Dobe. Aku benci kulit wajahmu yang kering itu."

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Naruto hanya bisa mematung dari ambang pintu. Mungkin, jika nyawa bisa terlihat dan memiliki bentuk, visualnya saat ini bisa digambarkan dengan asap yang keluar perlahan melalui mulutnya.

 _"J-jadi ... karena itu ... ha-hahaha ha..., ahh... K-kulit wajahku ..., kering ya? Ternyata itu penyebabnya... ."_

.

 _Continued_


	10. Chapter 10

Houseplant Appreciation

* * *

Sasuke suka tomat, tetapi tidak suka saat Naruto membelikannya sebuah pohon tomat ceri.

Tanggung jawab yang diberikan padanya secara tiba-tiba begitu terkesan memaksa. Hanya karena dia suka tomat bukan berarti ingin memakan hasil panennya sendiri. Supermarket menyediakan berbagai macam jenis tomat yang dia inginkan. Tidak harus repot mengurus dan menunggu untuk menumbuhkan hasilnya tentu itu opsi terbaik yang bisa dipilih.

Karena itulah sudah dua jam lebih, terhitung kembalinya si pirang dari kantor, Sasuke hanya diam memerhatikan pohon yang diletakkan di jendela dari atas sofa.

"Si Dobe ini benar-benar bodoh," ucapnya. Jemari pucat meraih alat penyiram berukuran sedang dari atas meja. Ditatapnya begitu lekat, beberapa menit berlalu, warna kuning yang begitu terang mulai membuat matanya sakit. "Bahkan pilihan warnanya tidak bagus."

Puas memprotes, Sasuke kembali bersandar pada punggung sofa. Ponsel pada saku diraih, jemarinya mengetik lihai beberapa kata yang disusun menjadi sebuah kalimat pertanyaan.

 _'Bagaimana cara merawat pohon tomat?'_

Detik berikutnya ponsel dibanting, menyadari tidak seharusnya tertarik dengan artikel agrikultur. Dia terlalu kesal hingga tidak menyadari adanya sepasang mata yang sejak tadi menatapnya dari belakang memerhatikan.

"Sasuke."

Tahu siapa yang memanggil, dia menoleh. Tepat enam langkah dari tempatnya duduk, Naruto berdiri sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah menggunakan handuk.

"Huh? Kau masih belum memberinya air?" Si pirang melangkah—hampir berlari—ke arah jendela. Tampak tidak memedulikan tatapan kesal Sasuke saat badannya yang masih setengah kering meneteskan beberapa bulir air ke atas lantai. "Apa kau tidak tahu caranya?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dilihatnya alat penyiram masih kosong, tidak ada air sama sekali di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak mau merawatnya," sahut Sasuke.

"Tapi kau suka tomat?" balas Naruto.

"Aku hanya suka memakannya," sahut Sasuke.

"Kau bisa memakannya sampai puas jika pohon ini dirawat," balas Naruto.

"Itu memakan waktu yang sangat lama, Dobe," sahut Sasuke.

"Pupuk akan membantu, Sasuke," balas Naruto tersenyum, "apa kau tidak ingin melihat bagaimana tomat-tomat manismu tumbuh menuju kesempurnaan, dan memakan mereka saat semuanya matang? Bayangkan betapa segar rasanya."

Sasuke tidak lagi menyahut. Matanya yang hitam mulai melirik ragu ke arah pohon tomat dekat jendela. Entah mengapa kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto membuatnya sedikit tertarik.

"Lihat," ucap si pirang. Membawa alat penyiram ke arah lemari pendingin, mengisinya dengan air dari dalam botol, lalu melangkah ke arah si Uchiha. "Kau hanya perlu menyiram dua kali sehari, dan tanpa kau sadari mereka akan tumbuh menghasilkan tomat-tomat ceri segar yang bisa kau makan langsung setelah dipetik."

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa tangannya bergerak sendiri meraih alat penyiram dari si pirang, mengapa dia bangun dari atas sofa untuk melangkah mendekati pohon ceri dekat jendela, dan mengapa dia mulai menyirami pohon-pohonnya.

Saat itu yang dia tahu, bayangan dirinya sedang memakan tomat-tomat ceri berwarna merah segar di masa yang akan datang tidak mau pergi dari dalam benak.

.

 _Continued_


	11. Chapter 11

Step In A Puddle

* * *

Sepatu Naruto basah lagi.

Beberapa hari terakhir hujan selalu turun pada waktu yang sama. Tidak seperti Sasuke, Naruto tidak peduli jika hujan terus turun dengan lebat. Menurutnya, setelah hujan udara terasa jauh lebih bersih, dan suhu yang turun drastis membuat tidurnya lebih nyenyak di malam hari.

"Tsk," decak Sasuke terdengar, Naruto merespon dengan tawa pelan.

Keluar dari dalam kedai ramen favorit si pirang, keduanya langsung disambut genangan air yang memenuhi lahan parkir. Ekspresi Sasuke semakin gelap, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga.

"Aku akan menunggu di sini," Sasuke tegas menolak. Membayangkan harus mengganti sepatunya lagi, menjemurnya, lalu menunggu hingga kering terasa sangat merepotkan.

"Jadi aku harus mengambil mobil sendiri, dan menjemputmu lagi di sini?" Naruto balik bertanya, "Tuan muda benar-benar membenci hujan, huh?"

Semakin keras tawa Naruto terdengar, semakin kesal Sasuke dibuat. Malu karena mulai diperhatikan oleh pengunjung lainnya, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari si pirang.

"Berisik, Dobe!" geramnya. Tidak ingin dicap 'tuan muda' Sasuke membantah dengan melangkah menerjang rintik-rintik hujan. Matanya dengan jeli memerhatikan jalan yang dilewati, memastikan hati-hati dia tidak mencelup seluruh kakinya ke dalam genangan air.

"Sasuke... Hey! Tunggu aku!" Naruto berlari mengejar si Uchiha dari belakang.

Mereka melangkah bersama. Sesekali si pirang melirik ke arah si pucat, lalu tersenyum tipis melihat hanya ada ekspresi tidak senang di wajah pria itu.

"Sasuke," panggilnya, "ini tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan."

Dengan sengaja Naruto mencelupkan seluruh kakinya ke dalam genangan air. Sasuke yang melihat di detik berikutnya hanya bisa memberikan tatapan aneh.

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Airnya bersih Sasuke."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Dobe."

"Ayolah, sekali saja," pinta Naruto.

"Tidak."

Selalu mendengar jawaban yang sama dari si Uchiha membuat keputusan Naruto untuk menggoda semakin bulat. Seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya, langkah kaki dihentikan. Dia menunggu di belakang, membiarkan si Uchiha melangkah lebih dulu, lalu dengan sengaja berlari, menyenggol sisi kanan tubuh Sasuke hingga kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh tepat ke atas genangan air membasahi seluruh pakaiannya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa Naruto pecah seketika. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama. Volume suaranya perlahan mengecil, bahkan kini mulutnya terkatup begitu rapat. Si pirang sadar telah membuat kesalahan fatal saat Sasuke kini melangkah ke arahnya dengan tangan terkepal.

 _'Gawat.'_

.

 _Continued_


	12. Chapter 12

Kiss

* * *

Saat kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka, yang dilihatnya pertama kali malam itu hanya Naruto sedang pulas tertidur. Ekspresi polos si pirang membuatnya berdecak malas, mengingat beberapa jam lalu tubuhnya dibuat lepas kendali hanya karena sentuhan pria itu.

Bukannya tidak suka, Sasuke hanya malas mengakui jika Naruto memang memiliki _skill_ sehebat itu di atas kasur.

"Dasar bodoh," gumamnya pelan.

Tanpa sadar jemarinya yang pucat di arahkan untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto; dahi, mata, pipi, hidung, lalu berhenti tepat di atas bibir si pirang yang sedikit kering.

Jarinya yang bersuhu dingin sengaja menekan bibir Naruto beberapa kali. Saat sang empunya mulai bergumam tanda tidak nyaman, Sasuke berhenti sambil menahan tawa.

Detik berikutnya kelopak mata kembali terpejam—lebih tepatnya berpura-pura untuk tidur—karena tidak ingin Naruto mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya baru saja dilakukan.

Dia berharap si pirang kembali tertidur pulas, nyatanya deru napas yang mendekat ke arah wajah tiba-tiba membuatnya harus membuka kelopak mata sekali lagi.

Sebuah kecupan lembut diberikan Naruto tepat di bibirnya.

"Kau hanya tinggal meminta Sasuke dan aku akan menciummu kapan pun kau mau... ."

Kalimat yang diucap Naruto membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna. _"Bagaimana mungkin dia tahu?"_ ucapnya dalam hati. Dilihatnya sekali lagi dengan teliti pria itu masih tertidur. Bahkan saat ini mulai mendengkur pelan.

Menahan malu, Sasuke cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah tembok. Menggeleng pelan, dia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan bantal.

.

 _Continued_


	13. Chapter 13

Blame Someone Else

* * *

Jari diketuk berulang kali pada kemudi, tidak tenang matanya terus melirik bergantian ke arah jam di pergelangan tangan juga jalan raya yang dipenuhi kendaraan roda empat.

Sore itu, Naruto merutuk kasar di dalam mobil.

Janji yang dibuat dengan si Uchiha mutlak, di mana dia harus menjemput tepat pada pukul 17:30. Naruto tahu betul pria itu benci menunggu, dia juga tahu betul jika sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18:00.

 _"Siaaal!"_ batin si pirang dalam hati.

Bising klakson membuatnya semakin gelisah, ditambah ponsel yang tidak berhenti bergetar dalam saku celana. Tidak perlu melihat, dia tahu nomor siapa yang akan muncul di sana—siapa lagi jika bukan si Uchiha?

Alis Naruto mengernyit, isi kepala sibuk memikirkan alasan apa yang harus dibuat. Bagaimanapun juga ini kesalahannya. Bukan bermaksud untuk berbohong, tetapi Naruto tidak ingin tidur di ruang tamu malam ini.

Ponsel dari dalam saku diraih, diangkatnya panggilan dari Sasuke.

 _"Dobe."_

Menelan ludah dengan paksa, Naruto tahu nada yang telinganya dengar tidak terasa ramah. Dia menarik napas dalam sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk merespon.

"S-Sasuke uh ..., a-aku sepertinya akan sedikit telat," ucapnya terbata, "aku tidak menyangka akan semacet ini."

 _"Sedikit telat? Ini sudah lewat 30 menit, Dobe."_

"Itu karena ..., uh... karena Shikamaru! ya ..., ya, karena Shikamaru memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke bengkel," bohong Naruto.

 _"Shikamaru?"_

"Ya, Shikamaru," lanjut Naruto, menegaskan, "mobilnya rusak, dan dia tidak membawa uang _cash_ sama sekali, Sasuke."

Detik berikutnya tidak ada respon terdengar. Naruto mulai ragu, tidak tahu sukses atau tidaknya kali ini dia berbohong.

"Uh... Sasuke?"

 _"Hn, aku akan menunggu_."

Desah lega terdengar dari bibirnya saat ponsel dimatikan. Senyum sumringah kini dipamerkan, Naruto merasa beban pada pundaknya tidak lagi terasa berat.

"Maaf sudah memakai namamu Shikamaru," ujarnya sambil tertawa, "Sasuke pasti tidak senang jika dia tahu sebenarnya aku telat menjemput karena makan ramen hahahahaha... ."

.

 _Continued_


	14. Chapter 14

Ice Cream

* * *

"Hmm... ."

"Mmmm... ."

"Ha?"

"Hmm... ."

Naruto berdiri di depan lemari pendingin, tangan di pinggang, wajah serius dengan alis mengernyit, sepasang matanya menatap bagian freezer.

Di sana ada sekotak es krim berwarna merah muda tanpa label.

Seingat Naruto, bagian freezernya selalu kosong—jika terisi pun mungkin itu hanya bunga es dari beberapa es batu balok yang disimpan di sana.

Dia bukan penggemar makanan manis, apalagi Sasuke. Pilihan keduanya sangat berbeda jika itu menyangkut makanan atau cemilan.

 _"Stroberi?"_ gumam Naruto, berpikir keras. Namun tidak mengambil tindakan langsung untuk mencicipi. _"Mana mungkin?"_ lanjutnya lagi sambil tertawa, juga menggeleng pelan membayangkan Sasuke lah yang memakannya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing lebih lama, Naruto menutup lemari pendingin. Beralih mengambil sebotol jus jeruk, membawanya ke arah meja makan, dengan gelas yang juga memiliki warna senada.

Duduk dia di sana, memainkan game arcade kesukaannya di ponsel, menunggu Sasuke—yang saat ini masih berada di toilet—untuk duduk di sampingnya dan sarapan bersama.

Lima menit berlalu, pria yang ditunggu datang juga.

"Sasuke sarapan a—" Sayang, kalimat yang ingin diucap terputus karena kejut luar biasa yang dilihat oleh matanya sendiri.

Sasuke—pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya—berdiri di sana, di depan lemari pendingin dengan sendok di genggaman tangan kanan. Seperti bukan dirinya yang biasa, raut wajah tampak sumringah saat tangan kirinya yang pucat berusaha meraih sekotak es krim dari dalam freezer.

 _"Eh? Sejak kapan?"_ Matanya yang biru mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik si pucat, dari lemari pendingin hingga duduk tepat di sampingnya, mulai menyendok, lalu menyantap hidangan beku itu dengan lahap. Lagi dan lagi. Bahkan dia hilang hitungan sudah berapa banyak es krim yang dikonsumsi.

Coba mengendus aroma manis di udara. Namun yang tercium Naruto hanya bau masam familiar yang khas—meskipun dia tidak bisa ingat dan menyimpulkan aroma apa itu sebenarnya. Sesal memang datang belakangan, seharusnya dia mencicipi es krim itu jauh sebelum Sasuke datang.

Naruto sudah menyerah.

"Sasuke," panggilnya, "apa itu es krim stroberi?"

"Tomat," sahut Sasuke, datar dan jelas.

"Oh... ." Rasa lega yang aneh memenuhi dada, dia tidak menyangka paginya yang indah hampir saja dibuat buruk oleh prasangka 'Sasuke berubah, dia mulai mencintai hal yang dibenci'.

"Kenapa?" Balik bertanya, Sasuke mulai tidak menyukai ekspresi aneh pada wajah Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa," si pirang tertawa, lanjut memainkan game di ponsel, dia bersiul riang. "Makan yang banyak, Sasuke."

.

 _Continued_


	15. Chapter 15

Incubo

* * *

Datang. Rasa yang sama, sensasi yang sama seperti yang dulu pernah dirasa. Sebuah pedang yang menembus daging—meskipun kali ini terasa sedikit berbeda. Sedikit perlawanan yang dulu dia rasakan saat menyerang musuh lapis baja. Bahkan lebih sedikit dari meninju tubuh polos yang tidak terlindungi. Sasuke tahu dia tidak akan bertahan lama, karena tulang-tulangnya sudah patah seperti batang korek api.

Mungkin karena kakinya sudah mulai memberi isyarat untuk menyerah, tubuhnya bisa dengan mudah meluncur ke bawah. Ambruk ke satu titik, di mana ada sosok lain yang lebih dulu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sana.

Sasuke jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Naruto.

Kubangan darah, potongan tulang-tulang, dan daging yang hancur entah milik siapa menghiasi logam baja zirah mereka. Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa mual, keinginan untuk memuntahkan isi perut belum pernah dirasa sekuat ini sebelumnya.

Dia melihat bagaimana Naruto hancur—dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Bukan hanya luka fatal yang didapat pria itu, bukan hanya karena tertusuk tombak tepat di dada dan sekarat. Tubuh si pirang yang panas mulai terasa sangat dingin, kulitnya berkeringat dan memucat, rambut dan pakaian yang dikenakan semuanya acak-acakan. Seakan sudah hancur karena kehilangan semua yang dimilikinya, bahkan kehilangan keinginan untuk berjuang.

Naruto mengeluarkan suara lembut—suara lembut yang mengerikan seperti suara kematian, seperti isak tangis, seperti suara binatang tercekik, tetapi sekarang dia diam, tangannya yang bersuhu dingin menekan dada Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha untuk bisa membaca Naruto hanya dengan bantuan eskpresi, dan bahasa tubuh. Dia bisa melihat kebingungan yang semula kabur perlahan terlihat jelas, sungguh dia tidak lagi mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu—lebih tepatnya tidak ingin berasumsi dan mempersilakan imajinasi buruk mengambil alih isi kepala.

"Naruto," panggilnya lirih. Namun si pirang hanya diam dengan mata terpejam.

Sasuke menggeram, memori yang dulu pernah dilupakan meluap paksa memenuhi kepalanya di detik yang sama.

Dia ingat bagaimana dulu dadanya berpacu begitu cepat saat pertama kali melihat Naruto hingga membuatnya takut itu akan meledak, bagaimana wajahnya bisa memerah seperti kepiting rebus tanpa bisa dijelaskan, bagaimana seringai pria itu terlihat saat melakukan hal-hal aneh itu pada tubuhnya.

Ingat saat mereka berdua terbangun di pagi hari dan mengigil kedinginan karena tidak ada selimut yang bisa digunakan.

Ingat bagaimana hangatnya tangan Naruto yang selalu memeluknya, satu-satunya sentuhan lembut yang mampu membuatnya gila karena euforia yang meluap-luap dalam dirinya.

Ingat bagaimana mereka saling berjanji, kata-kata yang begitu jujur terucap darinya—untuk yang pertama kali dan terakhir.

Jika bisa dia memohon sudah dari tadi bibirnya tidak akan pernah berhenti mengucap kalimat yang sama. Namun dia tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pasti tidak bisa dikembalikan ke kondisi semula.

Tangannya mencengkram tubuh yang mulai dingin itu, matanya memanas.

Rasa sakit yang begitu kuat. Bahkan dia bisa menganggap luka di seluruh tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. Dia sudah tahu ke mana pilihannya berjalan, meskipun bisa dia tetap hidup dan bertingkah selayaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa, pikirannya akan terus menangis untuk Naruto.

Rasanya begitu sesak, selayaknya dia tidak mampu untuk bernapas.

Dia menyadari rasa sakit yang begitu tajam—karena dia mencintai Naruto yang kini sekarat di pelukannya, dia mencintai pria itu dengan seluruh napas, darah. Bahkan nyawa yang dia miliki.

Tetapi dia tahu semuanya harus berakhir.

Di tempatnya terjatuh, hati kecilnya tahu jika ini adalah momen terakhir yang akan mereka miliki.

Sasuke tersenyum, air matanya meluap tidak lagi bisa ditahan.

Wajahnya yang pucat mendekati Naruto, dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kering yang tidak lagi terasa hangat. Lidahnya mengecap rasa darah, air mata, dan juga tanah yang bercampur. Hatinya ingin berteriak, emosi yang tidak sanggup dibunuhnya dengan paksa menyiksa batin juga fisiknya. Semuanya terasa dingin, meskipun dia berasa tepat di bawah matahari, semuanya terasa hampa meskipun dia memenangkan peperangan ini.

Karena itu ciuman terakhir mereka, dan itu sebuah ciuman perpisahan yang terasa begitu pahit.

Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto, mengusapnya dengan lembut. Dia berpaling, lalu memungut pedang milik si pirang yang tergeletak tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya.

Ujung pedang diarahkan pada perpotongan dada dan perut, di detik yang sama, dihunuskan pedang itu pada dirinya begitu cepat dan bersih.

Tulangnya hancur, organnya rusak, otot dan kulit yang sobek. Dia membatukkan darah, zirah baja tidak lagi memiliki warna perak yang senada. Kekacauan tubuhnya begitu mengerikan, tetapi Sasuke merasakan adanya rasa puas yang begitu menenangkan.

Tubuhnya ambruk persis di sebelah Naruto—disengaja karena itu yang dia inginkan.

Memejamkan mata, tangan menggenggam jemari Naruto begitu kuat saat wajahnya menghadap langit yang biru. Sasuke tersenyum, menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dengan lega.

.

"Kuambilkan tomat dari kulkas ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kalau kubuatkan sup tomat?"

Lagi, Sasuke menggeleng.

"Ramen?"

"Diam dan jangan ganggu aku Dobe!" bentak Sasuke, memunggungi si pirang, kembali menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Naruto tertawa pelan, telapak tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke. Mengingat bagaimana dirinya terbangun di tengah malam karena Sasuke menangis terisak dalam tidur, Naruto bisa menebak mimpi buruk si Uchiha muda yang satu itu begitu mengerikan.

.

 _Continued_


	16. Chapter 16

Try New Things

* * *

Dilihatnya kalender digital hari ini, Sasuke berdecak pelan menyadari angka ganjil yang muncul di sana. Sekarang dia paham kenapa si pirang terus tidur pulas meskipun alarm sudah berdering lebih dari tiga kali. Ini memang bukan tugas Naruto, melainkan dirinya.

Tugas mencuci, yang bergilir antara mereka setiap minggunya.

Diletakkan mug berisi kopi pada meja, melangkah Sasuke ke arah kamarnya. Dipungut pakaian yang dirasa kotor dari balik pintu, gantungan baju, juga milik si pirang yang berceceran di lantai.

Protes yang sama terucap lagi dari bibirnya, bagaimana dia mengomentari kebiasaan buruk si pirang seperti ular yang sedang berganti kulit—pria itu lebih suka menanggalkan pakaian kotornya di sembarang tempat dibandingkan dengan tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Keranjang pakaiannya sudah terisi penuh, Sasuke menekan tombol _on_ pada mesin cuci, selagi menunggu dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda sebelumnya—meminum kopi.

Sesekali diliriknya pakaian dalam tabung yang memutar searah jarum jam, busa yang tipis tidak menutupinya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sana, meskipun mereka juga memiliki beberapa pakaian berwarna sama—yang berwarna gelap—seolah ingin mendominasi warna cerah terus terlihat lebih menonjol dibandingkan dengan warna gelap.

 _"Si Dobe itu, berapa kali sehari dia mengganti pakaiannya?"_ dalam hati memprotes sekaligus bertanya-tanya, dia melirik ke arah keranjang pakaian yang masih menunggu giliran untuk dicuci. Biasanya tidak ambil pusing, tetapi dipikir lagi kebiasaan buruk pria itu memang terlihat lebih jelas setelah mereka menikah.

Tidak, dia tidak terganggu.

Jujur sama sekali tidak.

Dia hanya ingin tahu alasan apa yang membuat si pirang mengganti pakaiannya sebanyak itu, karena yang dilihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri si pirang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di weekend-nya dengan beristirahat total atau 'berpacaran' dengannya.

"Ini sepertinya tidak kotor," ucap Sasuke meraih salah satu pakaian Naruto dari dalam keranjang. T-shirt oranye cerah bergaris hitam diperhatikan dengan jeli. Tidak ada noda, bahkan tidak ada bau yang menganggu. Mengendus sekali lagi karena penasaran, hasilnya tetap sama.

Hanya ada aroma khas Naruto di sana.

Sasuke mengernyit, dia bergumam tidak paham. Yakin hidungnya tidak ada masalah, dan matanya juga dalam kondisi prima. Dia tidak menemukan satu kesalahan pun pada baju itu.

Mesin cuci dimatikan, dia memilih dan membawa beberapa pakaian milik Naruto yang dirasa masih layak pakai. Berhenti tepat di depan cermin besar dalam toilet dia melucuti pakaiannya sendiri untuk digantikan oleh pakaian si pirang.

Menurut Sasuke, pantulan tubuhnya di cermin terlihat aneh, tampak seperti bukan dirinya, atau mungkin versi leluconnya pada dunia pararel yang lain, tetapi bukan itu inti permasalahannya. Dia ingin memastikan mungkin saja pakaian si pirang terasa tidak nyaman, tetapi sebanyak apa pun gerakan yang dia buat, baju itu tidak juga memberikan alasan yang diinginkannya.

"Ini hanya membuang-buang waktu," protesnya melepas baju Naruto yang dikenakan. Namun tubuhnya membeku di tempat melihat sosok yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu toilet dari balik cermin—siapa lagi jika itu bukan si pirang yang baru saja bangun, mulut yang menguap lebar dan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

Keduanya saling menatap, saling terkejut.

"Itu punyaku bukan?" tanya Naruto, memerhatikan begitu lekat setiap lekuk liku tubuh Sasuke yang dibalut pakaian miliknya. Kantuknya menguap entah ke mana, pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini memberi kejut luar biasa yang berdampak besar pada batin juga fisiknya.

Singkat. Namun mematikan. Sasuke benci pertanyaan yang mengharuskannya untuk menjelaskan atau memberi alasan atas apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini karena menurutnya itu akan menjadi satu esai yang begitu panjang. Berusaha menjaga raut wajahnya seperti biasa, dilepasnya pakaian Naruto, dipakai kembali pakaian miliknya. Perlahan, tetapi pasti, dia melangkah ke arah pintu tanpa niat menjawab. Namun dia juga tahu terkadang kepala Naruto bisa lebih keras daripada batu.

Di detik ketiga dia merasakan genggaman kuat pada lengan kiri, yang melarangnya untuk pergi.

"Aku tahu mencoba hal-hal baru itu menyenangkan Sasuke, tetapi kau juga harus menyadari dampak apa yang akan terjadi dengan kondisi sekitarmu, bukan?"

Melihat senyum puas Naruto, kali ini Sasuke mengaku, dia telah mengambil keputusan yang salah.

.

 _Continued_

* * *

Extra :

"Jadi karena itu?" Naruto menatap punggung yang pucat, mengangguk dia mengiyakan setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke yang saat ini hanya bisa merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur—tampak letih tidak berdaya. "Tapi Sasuke, pakaian itu memang kotor. Bahkan aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhku di sana."

"Itu tidak kotor Dobe."

"Aku tidak nyaman mencium aroma tubuhku sendiri Sasuke."

"Itu bukan aroma yang menganggu," sahut Sasuke, detik selanjutnya dia menyadari kalimat yang diucap terdengar begitu salah. "M-Maksudku! Kau masih bisa menggunakannya lebih lama lagi sebelum mencucinya!"

"Sasuke ... apa kau menyukai aroma khas tubuhku?"

 _Ah..._ Entah mengapa Sasuke sudah bisa menebak ini akan terjadi sejak awal. Naruto dan asumsinya yang terkadang benar, sering membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik juga membuatnya mengakui hal-hal yang tidak ingin diakui sebelumnya.

"Tidak."

"Pasti iya! Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Mengaku saja."'

"Tidak, Dobe!"

"Oh ayolah!"

Keputusan Sasuke sudah bulat. Kali ini dia tidak akan mengaku meskipun seluruh bukti telah digenggam si pirang.


End file.
